Making a Name for Myself
by FameKES
Summary: Josh Masters has always wanted to become a wrestler his entire life. Once he gets signed by the WWE he finds that his crush from the TV screen when he was younger is getting closer and closer to him. Stephanie McMahon & OC Love Story
1. It's Time for a New Start

This was the time, the time for Josh to finally shine. He had finally grasped something that had a hook on his heart since he was a little boy. He had always wanted to be a professional wrestler, the one who was in the middle of the ring getting their name screamed or even yelled. Something that he had always wanted to become, and now he finally had gotten the called yesterday, by Vince McMahon himself. He was told to take the next flight to Houston, Texas; where the very next RAW was happening. He had to prepare himself for the moment when he would meet the man himself, live in person. Something that he had dreamed of, forever. Now that he was on a plane heading towards Houston, butterflies were filling his stomach.

He had ear buds connected to his Iphone as he was listening to some random song, as shuffle was on. Looking out towards the window, he saw the ground as he was amazed that his dream was finally coming true. He was up high in the sky and on his way to the future of his career. He had the body for wrestling, he was about 6'3 and weighed around 245 pounds. But he kept himself in constant shape as working out was his outlet. He had his brown hair spiked up a bit in the front, because he preferred it that way. About a 6'0 clock shadow and deep blue eyes. He wouldn't call himself handsome, but a lot of the girls he had gone out with did.

He took a deep breath and laid back in the chair as he rested his arms on the armrests. This was surreal, he was going to wrestle, when? Well he wasn't quite sure, but he was looking foreword to the time that he would get too. He then heard a buzzing sound as he looked down at his Iphone, he saw that he had a new text message from Vince. He picked up his Iphone in his hand and read the text message.

_Josh, I've got the hotel set up for you already. Once you land, just head to the Seashore Inn. Order whatever you like for lunch and head up to the arena so me and Stephanie can talk to you_.

This was it, his flight was about to land down in Houston and he couldn't wait to see where he was staying for the night. Then he would get to head up to the arena and meet every wrestler as well as Stephanie McMahon. He wasn't expecting to see her, as he had a crush on her when he was younger. He was only 25 at this moment, but he felt like he was still very young to get into the business. The moment that his flight would land, he would finally feel like the time had come. The time to prove to the entire world that he would become a World Champion. He couldn't wait for that moment, because it would come…very soon.


	2. Surreal

Josh stepped out from the plane as he stretched his arms out in victory. He was here, his future was closer than ever, and the butterflies still were in his stomach. He put a grin on his face as he walked down to get his bags. He realized that soon, whenever he would get his bags, people would be wanting his autograph. Stardom was something that he hadn't even thought of yet, it was more about his financials and making a impact in the WWE. He was super pumped about that very night, because RAW would be airing live.

He headed towards the bagging area and looked around for his bag. He then spotted it and went over to grab his gray suitcase as he placed it on the ground and started to pull it behind him. Now all he needed was to catch a cab of some sort, he didn't think that he would need to rent a car just to head to his hotel and then RAW. He walked outside of the airport and looked around for a cab. He finally saw one and waved it down, and it pulled up next to him as he got into the vehicle.

He then leaned towards the front to tell the driver that he needed to head to the arena. He wasn't planning on going to the hotel first anymore, he was to excited to go anywhere else than the arena. He pulled out his Iphone and put his headphones in as he waited to arrive at the arena.

Approximately thirty minutes later he arrived at his destination as he looked out the cab and saw thousands of cars outside, and people waiting to get in the arena. A smile arose from his face as he drove past the people. He then told the cab driver to stop and he got out of the car and pulled his bag behind him. He would have to go through the back, because the front was too crowded now, and there was no way he would be let in. He moved up towards the back arena as he passed through several security guards until one stopped him.

"Where are you going sir? The front entrance is up there, you need to wait until the arena is opened to the fans. Your at the wrong entrance." The guard stared him down with a fierce look on his face as Josh just gazed at the man with a confused sigh.

"Look, man. Vince, you know? Your boss. Is waiting on me, I'm Josh Masters, RAW's newest superstar. You need to let me through that door, otherwise your ass may be on the chopping block." Josh just smirked at the security guard as he looked back up at the door. The man obviously couldn't stop him, Josh had about fifty pounds on the guy.

The guard said something under his breath and spoke to his earpiece. "We have a Josh Masters in the back, any word on whether he is in?"

Josh smiled at the guard as he knew he had won. Then the guard listened to his ear again and nodded his head before pointing towards the door. Pulling his bag behind him, Josh walked past the man and through the door as he then was inside the arena. He was inside the RAW arena. He was in the WWE! He felt a sense of accomplishment in his heart as he headed down the hallway towards the main area of the backstage. He looked around as he saw several superstars pass by him. He looked across the room and saw Kofi Kingston and Mark Henry chilling, and saw MVP and Eve chatting it up. He grinned as he saw that he was finally here, finally his dream was alive. Then he heard a sound behind him.

"Josh, a word with you?"


End file.
